


Into The Unknown

by Mycatshuman



Series: Go Into The Unknown and Show Yourself (Virgil-centric) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: Virgil is hearing a mystical siren voice that seems to be calling him to the main mindscape.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Go Into The Unknown and Show Yourself (Virgil-centric) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Into The Unknown

_ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _ Virgil huffed as he turned over, covering his ears with his pillow trying desperately to block out the voice.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _ He groaned and his face twisted in frustration. He knew it was a useless attempt to block out the voice that had been haunting him for the past few months but it had only just started disrupting his sleeping and prevented him from sleeping straight through the night.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh-oh.  _ He sighed and turned to lay on his back, his eyes opening to stare at the pitch black surrounding him. He knew it was still the middle of the night. His room may have normally been dark as hell, but only at night was it so dark that he couldn't see his ceiling. 

Virgil grabbed his headphones and placed them around his ears and begin playing some music. He knew it was the only way he could get to sleep before the next calling and his only chance to be able to sleep through the calling. He pulled his black comforter over his shoulders and up to his chin as he thought about the future. He was nervous, his brain coming up with different scenarios if this voice kept up. What would happen when it got to be too much? What if it broke through his music? He debated for the hundredth time on whether or not he should tell his brother. What if Jake had heard it before? What if his brother knew how to get rid of it, and if not him, maybe his boyfriend Remus. 

Virgil felt the pull of sleep and yawned. His eyes slipped closed and he slowly melted into the mattress. Before he succumbed fully and fell into a mystical dream-filled slumber. 

\-------

Virgil smiled as he sat on the couch next to his brother and his boyfriend. It was family night and this time they were watching one of their favorite shows,  _ Steven Universe. _ Sure it wasn't really what most expected a group like the "dark sides" to watch but they loved it. They were sitting together, having a nice time. And Virgil was comfortable. He was sitting with his family having a nice time. But of course, that had to be shattered. Once again the voice rang out. 

_ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _ Virgil froze, his body stiffening. His brother didn't notice, his head leaned against Remus's shoulder, the human half of his face laying snuggled against Remus's neck. Remus always insisted he liked to kiss the snake half more than the human half. Virg figured it was probably due to his brother's insecurity about it.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _ The voice called again and Virgil turned around looking behind him, the voice sounding as if it was coming from that direction. This time, Remus and Jake noticed his distraction.

"Virgil?" Jake called softly, trying to keep from startling his brother. 

Virgil didn't notice, too transfixed on the siren-like voice calling to him.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh-oh.  _

Jake and Remus shared a glance. "Virgil," Remus called softly as he reached forward and lightly tapped Virgil's shoulder. That didn't stop him from jumping slightly. 

"What?" He asked as he finally noticed both of them staring at him, their faces twisted in concern. 

"Virgil, is something wrong? You seem a little distracted." 

Virgil stared at the two of them, the only family he has ever known, the "light sides" too scared to interact with them had caused them to split off into their own part of the mindscape and become isolated. "I-" Virgil started but paused as he debated with himself once again. "I..I've been hearing this voice." 

"This voice?" Jake asked with concern. Remus squeezed his hand to comfort him. 

Virgil nodded. "Yeah, it's been...its been calling to me." Remus and Jake shared a glance. "Do you know what it means? I can hardly sleep anymore, it's driving me crazy, I just want it to go away." 

Remus sighed. "Well...you know the 'light side's right?" 

Virgil nodded, pulling his gray hoodie tighter around him. "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything."

"The only real difference between us and them is that they are the main sides. They are key parts of Thomas, they have an important part in every single moment of Thomas's life. Us, we aren't as prominent in everyday decisions," Jake explained. Virgil frowned. "But what does that have to do with the voice I'm hearing?" 

Remus sighed. "I think it means you are going to become a bigger part of Thomas's life. And I think the voice is calling for you to join the other sides." 

Virgil blanched. "What??!?! No! I can't do that! I don't even know them! Why can't I do my job right here, like I always have?" 

Jake sighed. "I'm not sure, Virgil, maybe it's because living in the main mindscape will make it easier for you to do your job. Maybe because in order to do your job you have to work up your power or something. No one really knows, not even Logic. It's just something that happens here." 

Virgil picked at his nails. "Do I have to?" 

Remus frowned. "We're not sure, but whatever you chose, we're here for you, and we love you." 

Jake broke free from Remus's hold and leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him into a tight hug. "We love you, Virgil. And no matter what, we'll always be there for you. And if you do choose to follow that voice, you can always visit." 

Virgil felt tears pour down his face. "Well, at least I won't have to deal with you two love birds making out in front of my cereal anymore," he laughed wetly. 

"So you're going?" Remus asked. 

Virgil sighed. "I might. But I'll tell you before I do." 

\------

As Virgil lay sleeping comfortably in his bed, the voice called once more, breaking through the music spilling from his headphones.  _ Ah-ah, oh, oh.  _ Virgil's eyes shot open as the siren-like voice broke through his music.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _ Virgil quickly turned over and pulled the pillow over his head, smashing the material harshly against his ears in a futile attempt to block out the sound.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh-oh.  _ Virgil groaned and sat up, taking off his headphones as he looked around his room.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _ Virgil sighed and pushed himself out of bed.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _ He opened his door and softly closed it. Sure he knew his brother and Remus had soundproofed their room but he wasn't sure if they'd hear the vibrations from him closing his door.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh-oh.  _

Virgil glanced around slightly nervous.  _ "I can hear you, but I won't,"  _ the anxious side began to sing softly. He glanced at Remus's door.  _ "Some look for trouble, while others don't."  _ He looked around warily as if looking for a hidden assailant. Virgil slowly walked down the hall and away from the bedrooms.  _ "There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day."  _ He stopped a floor-length mirror, and made eye contact with his reflection, searching.  _ "And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh-oh-oh."  _

The voice sang out again.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _

Virgil shrugged at the voice as if it could see him.  _ "Oh-oh."  _

_ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _

Virgil turned around and walked down the hallway,  _ "You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear"  _ Virgil stopped and looked at a small photograph hanging on the wall. It was a picture of the three of them, taken around two-three years ago.  _ "And if I heard you, which I don't. I'm spoken for, I fear."  _ He continued walking, his feet leading him to the room behind the living room.  _ "Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls."  _ Steadily Virgil's voice grew louder. He looked at the balcony that looked out on the mindscape.  _ "I'm sorry secret siren but I'm blocking out your calls!"  _ Virgil remembered when he followed his brother and Remus in their move away from the main mindscape.  _ "I've had my adventure, I don't need something new."  _ Virgil began pacing.  _ "I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you."  _

Virgil pushed open the French doors leading to the balcony.  _ "Into the unknown."  _ Virgil stepped out onto the balcony. _ "Into the unknown!"  _ He pushed up on the railing and sang his heart out as he stared down at the house holding the main mindscape and the main sides.  _ "Into the unknown!!!!"  _

_ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _ Virgil stepped away from the balcony as the voice started up again.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _ He sighed and walked back inside. Down the stairs and out the front door he went.  _ Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh, oh.  _

Virgil looked down the trail leading to the main mindscape.  _ "What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake."  _ Virgil hugged himself as he looked away from the main mindscape.  _ "Or are you someone out there, who's a little bit like me. Who knows deep down, I'm not where I'm meant to be."  _ He sighed as he glanced at his hands, a dark purple smoky wisp snaking out of his fingertips.  _ "Every day’s a little harder, as I feel my power grow."  _ Virgil let the wisps of shadowy smoke dance around him. He wasn't the only side with powers, but he was the only one who used to be scared of it.  _ "Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go!"  _ The shadows darted down the path leading to the main house. Virgil stared wide-eyed as the shadows danced beautifully through the air.  _ "Into the unknown! Into the unknown! Into the unknown!!!!" _ Virgil raced down the path.

_ Ah-ah, oh-oh. Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _

As Virgil ran, he let his powers twist and swirl shadows around him, showing smiles and hearts and brains with glasses and a crest with a castle and sun and a thundercloud with a lightning bolt and a two headed snake and a sword with tentacles wrapping around it.  _ "Oh-oh-oh. Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me?"  _ He opened the door to the house, hardly pausing to question why it was unlocked and walked swiftly through the halls, his feet leading him somewhere unknown.  _ "Ah-ah, oh-oh,"  _ he sang and the voice responded. 

_ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _

_ "Ah-ah, oh-oh" _

_ Ah-ah, oh-oh.  _

_ "Oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh." _

_ Oh-oh, oh-oh. _

Virgil stopped as he glanced around a small room that seemed empty except for a lone bed with black blankets covered in a purple spider web pattern.  _ "Where are you going? Don't leave me alone, how do I follow you? Into the unknown!!!" _

_ (Oh-oh-oh) _ Virgil stopped and glanced around as he tried to figure out what the room he was in was. It didn't take long for the answer to stand out to him. "This is my room," he whispered to himself. "This is meant to be my room." 

He carefully ran his hand over the bedspread, the mattress soft and cool. But he couldn't stay. Not yet at least. He had made a promise to his brother and Remus. And he couldn't bear leaving without saying goodbye. 

\----

Tears ran down everyone's face as Virgil shifted with the backpack hanging off his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, Vee," Jake whispered. 

Virgil choked back a small laugh. "I'm going to miss you too, Jake." He stepped forward and pulled his brother into a big hug. "I'll visit every week." 

Remus smiled. "You better, gargoyle." Virgil laughed and Jake reached a hand out and quickly pulled him in to join the hug. After a few minutes, the three pulled apart. 

Virgil wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to miss you guys." 

"We'll miss you too."

"I love you guys." 

"We love you too." 

And then Virgil left. He let out a silent sob. Then he looked at the long walk ahead of him. "At least I have a long time before I get there to pull myself together." And with that, the anxious side set off on his way. 

\------

Virgil had been walking for a while and wanted nothing more than to go to bed but here he stood, standing in front of the front door, too scared to just walk in. He bit his lip before raising his hand and knocking on the door. A few moments later the door opened to a confused face behind a pair of dark-framed glasses. Virgil froze. "Hello, kiddo! Who are you?" 

Virgil blinked and tried to force out an answer. "Uhh, I-I-I'm Anxiety," he answered. He didn't mean to be so distrustful but he was nervous and he didn't exactly trust them. 

The side in front of him blinked before a bright smile stretched across their face. "Oh! Hello! I'm Morality but you can call me Patton." 

Virgil smiled gingerly. "I'm sorry to bother you but..um I think I'm uh.." 

Patton frowned before it came to him. "Oh! You must be becoming a main side! Welcome! Come on! Let's go introduce you to Creativity and Logic!" 

\----

It had been a few months since Virgil had become a main side, he still hasn't told the others his real name but that was because they hadn't actually earned his trust. Roman called him names and a villain and Logan just didn't seem to tolerate him. Patton tolerated him, but even he didn't fully accept him. The voice still called to him but it had lessened and wasn't as bothersome. Virgil wasn't quite sure why it still called but Remus and Jake said it might stop once he came to his full power or transformed or something. Virgil wasn't sure what they meant but he wasn't too concerned since it had softened and no longer kept him from sleeping so he just learned to deal with it. 

Sometimes, late at night, he wondered if maybe his journey wasn't complete but he always fell asleep before he put too much thought into it. Maybe the answer would come to him someday, but for now, he was just going to keep going day by day. Every time he looked too far ahead he would panic and he didn't want to cause Thomas any more panic attacks than he already did. But maybe one day he would know. Maybe one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
